Obervada
by E.W. Lima
Summary: Se que es, descubrí el misterio, sabía quien era y sabía que me había enamorado de el.
1. Chapter 1

**Observada**

****Hoy me mudaba, era simplemente fantástico que tu padre fuera rico, por acciones bien compradas en Wall Stret y saber cuando retirarte, era la gran depresión y mi padre hizo una empresa en el extranjero y había presentido que esto iba un día a empeorar y así fue.

Por eso hoy me iba a la Gran Bretaña, pues mi padre compró un castillo abandonado y que nadie quería por la zona boscosa, este castillo mi padre lo restauro y ahora viviríamos ahí. Cuentan las personas del pueblo que el castillo está embrujado, que hay un hombre o una cosa con forma de hombre que chupaba la vida, dicen que cuando fue humano tomaba sangre para alcanzar la juventud eterna y así fue, otros decían que fue convertido en vampiro por el mismo Drácula, pues pensaban que era su hijo perdido, pero nadie sabía la verdad y yo se que son solo cuentos, ¿no?.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les allá gustado, actualizare tan pronto como pueda ;) y espero que les guste.**

**_Ericka W. Lima_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Observada**

****Cap.2

Ya había llegado, era enorme este castillo, aunque todos los castillos lo eran. Me encontraba muy emocionada con esto.

En la entrada estaba una señora de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, con una niña casi idéntica, madre e hija. La señora me recibió con un abrazo cálido, pero su hija no me saludo, estaba molesta y no sabía por que.

-Hola señorita, yo soy Caroline su ama de llaves y esta es mi hija Venessa, perdonadla, está un poco enojada, le gustaba correr por el castillo.- dijo un tanto apenada.

-Puede seguir haciéndolo, mi padre está siempre fuera así que ella puede seguir así.

-Gracias señorita, usted es muy buena.

Seguí mi camino tranquilamente, al llegar a mis aposentos note que mi ropa ya la habían sido acomodadas, me alegre pues yo no lo haría.

Me cambie de ropas y tome una siesta. Cuando desperté jure que vi alguien salir de mi cuarto pero serán imaginaciones mías ,ya era la hora de la cena, así que rápidamente me aliste y baje a cenar, ami padre le gustaba cenar en familia, pues me contaba que con mamá lo hacía, así que era una costumbre.

-Hija, me alegro que te despertaras justo para cenar, ¿como ves la casa?- dijo muy emocionado, raro en el.

-Grande, pero muy hermosa, toda vía no le he explorado y espero hacerlo mañana.

-Claro, anda hay que sentarnos- dijo mientras me jalaba la silla para que me sentara.- Quiero hablarte de un tema en especifico.

-Adelante- dije cuando estaba tomando los cubiertos.

-Bueno hija tu ya estás en edad casadera y que yo sepa no tienes ningún pretendiente-

-Bueno, acabo de llagar

-Lo se, y te quería comentar que los marqueses de Newton son una muy buena familia y su hijo Michael parecía interesado en contraer nupcias contigo, para hacer una alianza entre nuestras familias.

-Padre yo no me quiero casar, no aún, quiero ira la universidad y tener alguna carrera antes de estar atada con el matrimonio.

-Ahí vas de nuevo, las mujeres solo sirven para tener hijos y atender a sus maridos. ¡No concebiré que estudies!

-¡ Eres tan in justo padre!- dije parándome y tirando mi silla.

-¡No me alces la voz! Ahora estamos mejor y yo te dejare toda mi herencia, no necesitas estudiar, además este castillo es mío y...

-¿Seguro que es tuyo?- dijo una voz aterciopelada desde la sala con un tono burlón , mi padre se paro agarro un arma y fue a ver, pues solo eramos el y yo. Después de un rato volvió.

-Jóvenes idiotas, pondré a guardias para que no vuelva suceder, no te preocupes hija, me retiro, que descanses.

Me subí algo asustada a mi habitación, pero juro que oí una risa de la sala, supongo que fue mi imaginación.

Cuando llegue a mi alcoba me puse mi bata y me quede dormida.

_Estaba en un claro de un bosque, muy hermoso el clero lleno de flores y vida. En el medio había un hombre con una niña, la niña estaba coloreando algo y el hombre la veía muy sonriente. Ese hombre era el más hermoso que había visto, pes de donde estaba se le veía toda la cara. Era un hombre con facciones delicadas y a la vez masculinas como un puma, sus ojos eran del color de la miel y su cabello era del color de fuego._

_-Edward, ¿ella es?- pregunto la niña, a la cual no le veía la cara, le estaba enseñando un dibujo._

_-Si pequeña ella es la que siempre me deberá acompañar.- Se perecía a la voz que había escuchado._

_Estaba pensando en eso cuando vi la cara de la niña, ¡era Vanessa! _

_Pero la del dibujo era yo. El hombre volteo hasta donde me encontraba y me sonrió enseñando sus colmillos..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les allá dejado en suspenso.**

**Ericka W. Lima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Observada**

Capitulo 3

Me encontrada confundida, no sabía el porque de mi sueño, no tenía sentido, ¿quien o que era Edward?¿Porque Vanessa estaba con el? Ella ocultaba algo ella o su mamá y lo averiguaría. Es como si estuviera molesta por algo, ella no era feliz con lo de que mi padre y yo llegáramos a este lugar .

También estaba el asuntillo con lo del grito, ¿cual mentira, que mi padre me intentaba ocultar? ¿porque ese hombre lo sabe?

Muchas preguntas y quiero una respuesta para cada una de ellas.

Con todo esto merodeando por mi cabeza baje a desayunar, sabía que mi padre se fue al trabajo. Cuando llegue la señora Caroline me puso el desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿como amaneció?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien Caroline, gracias, ¿ y la su pequeña?.- Dije curiosa.

-Esa pequeña demonio- dijo algo sospechosa- de seguro fue a jugar al bosque, le encanta, se pasa ahí las horas, ese bosque lo conoce tan bien como la palma de su mano ,y siempre dice que va con su amigo Edward ¿ por que preguntas?

-Bueno siempre me han gustado los niños y quería ver si le gustaría jugar conmigo o pintar, lo que a ella se le , ¿quien es Edward

-Muchas Gracias señorita, se lo diré cuando la vea, y el es supuesta mente real, pero solo es su imaginación, espero que le guste su desayuno, con su permiso.- dijo mientras se iba hacer sus demás tareas.

Después del desayuno le invente una excusa a Caroline que me iba a pintar un bello paisaje del bosque, claramente no iba a eso, quería ver en donde se metía Vanessa.

Camine por un largo rato, era pésima para esto de las caminatas, me tropezaba, raspaba y demás. Entoces encontré un claro, era hermoso, cuando de pronto vi a Vanessa.

-Pequeña, ¿que haces aquí sola?- Cuando me vio se quedo estática, pero cambio su cara a una más fría,como si no quisiera que supiera algo.

-Eso no te importa, ¿tu que haces en ese castillo, que no es tuyo? Deberías irte, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales .- Sus palabras me sorprendieron no eran dignas de una niña pequeña.

-Si no es mía, ¿de quien es?

-Mía- dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, en ese momento todo se vio negro, si, me desmaye.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les allá gustado, escribí el capitulo el miércoles pero el jueves tuve que hacer un proyecto de inglés y me llevo toda la tarde y el viernes me quede dormida xD**

**Pero aquí esta este capitulo y tal vez más tarde suba otro si no mañana.**

**No se olviden de los Reviews :3**

**_Ericka W. Lima_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Observada**

**Cap. 4**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer **

* * *

Me desperté estaba en el claro sola, no estaba Vanessa y no sabía que paso con la misteriosa voz, porque nadie me engañaba esa fue la misma voz que oímos mi padre y yo.

Me adentre en el bosque, caminando bastante rápido pues empezaba a oscurecer y me daba caminando muy a prisa pues sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo a mis espaldas, pero por más que volteaba nunca veía a nadie, esto parece sacado de un libro de terror de los que he leído.

-No debes de temer- sonó una voz casi perecía un murmullo en el viento, por suerte ya había llegado al castillo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes después de este incidente, pero no fue lo único, pues una vez oí como desde la torre del castillo alguien susurraba mi nombre estando yo sola.

Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de contárselo a mi padre este dijo que de segura eran puras imaginaciones mías y que una mujer no debería de leer cosas de terror y que también era lo antiguo del castillo y pudiera tener grietas.

Pero por ahora se me antojaba ir al pueblo, Vanessa quien se convirtió en mi amiga misteriosamente, me dijo que me podía decir el nombre de la anciana que se dice que es la que sabe la supuesta maldición del castillo.

Cuando me encontré en el lugar indicado una viejecilla de aproximadamente 70 u 80 años me recibió con sorpresa grabada en los ojos.

-Buenos días, estoy acá para preguntarle sobre...- en eso ella me interrumpió.

-Se porque estás acá cariño, eres la que se mudo al castillo, todos hablan de eso. Déjame decirte que ese castillo esta maldito, pero siéntate que está historia es un poquito larga:

Se oyen muchas leyendas de ese castillo, pero la verdad es que el era un hombre de gran corazón y muy apuesto, cuando se separo la iglesia católica de la anglicana fue un gran revuelo, unos no se separaron de la católica y otros se unieron firmemente a la anglicana, muchas disputas se iniciaron, en una de ellas uno señor que era el que mandaba a los anglicanos hizo pacto con el diablo, diciéndole que le daba lo que el quisiera a cambio de que ganara sus tropas por así llamarlas, el diablo le dijo que le diera al muchacho para corromper su alma pura, convirtiéndolo en un demonio, el señor acepto y engaño al muchacho, este fue corrompido haciéndolo beber sangre como su alimento el diablo le dio el castillo y a muchas mujeres y que cuando se cansara de ellas las podía matar, el muchacho estaba muy feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que esto no era felicidad, ya no aceptaba las mujeres y se dio cuanta de que podía alimentarse de sangre animal, el diablo le mando a niñas de alma oscura, estás niñas pueden decir el futuro de los demonios que beben sangre para saber cuando vendrá su consorte, que los tendrá que acompañar por toda la eternidad.

-Que buena historia y gracias por su...

-¡ Mamá!- grito una señorita de 15 años más o menos, ojos azules y baja estatura, su cabello curiosamente era corto, parecía un duendecillo, era muy bella.

-¿Que pasa Alice?- dijo la anciana

Ella se quedo quieta y se quedo mirando hacia la nada:

_-Niña de alma oscura anuncia la llegada de la consorte, la esposa del demonio no es igual es su alimento, niña de ojos color chocolate, piel de porcelana y cabellos de fuego, nacerá y milagrosamente madre vivirá, no puedes retroceder, no puedes escapar, el destino en ti si está marcado en piedra pues quieras o no te enamoraras. ¡Isabella Marie Swan, no puedes escapar!_

__Luego de esto ella se desmayo y la señora se me quedo viendo igual que su hija

-Tu eres su esposa, la futura esposa del demonio- dijo la anciana.

**Continuara..**

* * *

**Hola! :D**

**Perdón es que ayer no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta fan fiction y me hice hasta una nueva cuanta de correo en hotmail y aquí y nada ¬¬**

**Pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y se queden en suspenso.**

**Por cierto Vanessa NO es Renesmee, solo para aclarar dudas**

**Ericka Wilberforce Lima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Observada**

**Cap. 4**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer **

* * *

_-Tu eres su esposa, la futura esposa del demonio- dijo la anciana._

Estaba aterrada por lo que me dijo la anciana, tenía mucho miedo. Ya había oscurecido y todavía no llegaba a el castillo, trate de no asustarme, pero no tuve éxito, las palabras de la anciana resonaban en mi cabeza.

Iba caminando, ya había llegado a la parte que había bosque, en un arranque de valor me interne en el, nunca había sido buena para los senderos o algo así y hoy lo re-confirme por que pasada media hora caminando no veía rastros del castillo, hasta que oí unas voces.

-Sabes que es tu responsabilidad, debes hacerlo, la has esperado siglos, mis hermanas ya no pueden seguir viniendo en forma de niñas, sino lo haces tu lo haré yo.- dijo una voz claramente de niña.

-Si lo haces hablare con ellos y supongo que quieres o aprecias a Caroline, ¿no?- dijo la misma voz aterciopelada que me daba tanto temor.

-¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!-

-¿ Y crees que Bella si?-

-Nadie te ha enseñado que es de mala educación oír las conversaciones ajenas- dijo la niña mirándome fijamente, en ese momento el hombre se dio la vuelta para encararme, era el mismo hombre que en mis sueños veía pero yo estaba aterrada así que en ese momento me eche a correr como nunca en mi vida y milagrosamente pude llegar al castillo sana y salva, decidí no cenar nada ese día.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pues ya hacía unas tres semanas de aquello, hoy me dijo Caroline una cosa muy extraña, que ella nunca debía de ir a la torre, una tontería a mi parecer y por el miedo decidí no ir, era medianoche y para colmo de colmos no podía dormir, tenía que dejar de leer a Bram Stoker antes de dormir, y la espina de saber que era lo que había en la torre me gano así que me dirigí hacía una parte del castillo que nunca había visitado, la torre.

Cuando llegue a la cima me percate que era una bodega o un cuarto, era un lugar muy frío y lúgubre, había cuadros de niñas que parecían que te seguían con tu mirada,en medio una cama, cuando me iba acercando a ella me apagaron la vela que llevaba, como cualquier libro de terror, pero eso no fue lo que me asusto, lo que me asusto es cuando sentí como me arrebataban la vela de las manos, trate de orientarme o tocar algo para no tropezar.

Justo en ese momento sentí como alguien estampaba sus gélidos labios con los míos...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Disculpen por no haber subido antes pero es que se me fue la inspiración =S pero ya volvió :D **

**¿Que tal el capitulo?**

**Me dejan su opinión en un review y espero haberlas dejado en suspenso.**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Observada**

**Cap. 5**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

Al minuto de separar sus labios de los míos sentí como me entregaban la vela y un papel que estaba perfectamente doblado a la mitad, que decía:

_"Perdonad mi descortesía, jamás debí de haberle robado tan dulce beso. Le pido que salga de mis aposentos. "_

-¡Ahora!- dijo una voz al fondo del cuarto al oír eso no dudé un segundo en salir de allí.

* * *

Había pasado una semana del incidente, si antes tuve pesadillas feas ahora eran horribles. Era mediodía y mi padre me dijo que fuera a su despacho.

-Bella, querida hoy deseo que te pongas uno de los vestidos que te he regalado, de esos para fiestas ya que hoy vendrá alguien importante.- Dijo mi padre.

-¿Se puede saber quien nos visitará, papá?- Le dije curiosa.

-Todo a su tiempo querida-

Me enfurruñé con este hecho, mi padre sabía perfectamente que odiaba cualquier sorpresa, pero por ser buena hija decidí hacerle caso.

Subí a mis aposentos y había un vestido en mi cama, un precioso vestido azul y arriba de el se encontraba una nota:

_"Todos confiamos en alguien que pensamos que nunca nos traicionara, lamentablemente es el primero que lo hace, cuídate mucho. Este vestido te quedara estupendamente, yo lo elegí"_

Quedé extrañada, no sabía quien había estado aquí ni el porqué de la nota, mientras me vestía con el vestido que había en la cama pensaba en lo que estaba escrito en la nota.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos que me asuste al oír como tocaban la puerta.

-Pase- dije.

-Señorita Isabella, su padre dice que baje- dijo una de las criadas.

-Eh claro, enseguida voy- le dije.

Cuando bajé vi a un hombre que hablaba con mi padre, dándome la espalda, cuando notó mi presencia se dío la vuelta para encararme, era un hombre apuesto pero tenía canas y los ojos de color rojo carmesí.

-Muy buenas noches señorita Isabella, mi nombre es Caius Puccini.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola :D!**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Este capitulo no tiene faltas ortográficas gracias a mi padre que es mejor que un beta xD **

**Les tengo una propuesta, si me dejan tres reviews yo subo mañana, si solo dos lo subiré hasta el lunes.**

**Así que espero sus reviews, si son más serán bien recibidos xD **

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Observada**

**Cap. 7**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

-Bella, Caius, ¿pasamos al comedor?- dijo mi padre.

La cena ya estaba servida, Caius jaló mi silla indicándome que me sentara, en cambio el se sentó del otro lado justo en frente de mí, después me dedico una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿No les da miedo estar en este castillo solos? Se dice que este lugar está maldito.- Dijo Caius a mi padre.

-Bobadas, esos cuantos solo asustan a gente ignorante y a los niños, está claro que al que inventó esa leyenda no le convenía que compraran el castillo.- le respondió mi padre

-Señorita Isabella, ¿usted que opina?- me dijo Caius.

-Prefiero empezar a cenar, no deseo que se enfríe tan apetitosa cena- Caius me miró y sonrío.

-Como me lo imaginaba- dijo en un susurro- Señor Charles, ¿sabe bien la leyenda del lugar?

-Vagamente, se dice que aquí vivía un demonio o algo así, pero en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí no ha pasado nada- dijo Charles muy seguro.

-¡Oh! Pero no sabe que el "demonio" busca a su eterna consorte y que no todos los buenos realmente lo son- dijo esto mirándome fijamente.-

Caius no dejaba de hacer muecas al comer, como si no le gustara.

-Señor Puccini, ¿puedo saber desde cuando conoce a mi padre?

-No hace mucho en realidad, soy de Italia, pero vine aquí por unos asuntos a tratar y su padre amablemente me ofreció su casa o mejor dicho castillo para estar los días que me quedaré.- Algo me decía que era mentira, pero no demostré mi desconcierto.

-Cabe mencionar que el señor Cauis es de la realeza- dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya veo- dije después de un rato- bueno, es hora de que me retire a mis aposentos.- Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-No deje su ventana abierta- me dijo Caius en un susurro.

Al subir sentí como me seguía con la mirada, pero decidí no voltearme para confirmarlo. Al llegar a mi cuarto, ya con bata puesta, noté como las puertas que dan al balcón estaban abiertas, de seguro alguna criada se le olvidó cerrarlas, cuando las estaba cerrando sentí que alguien se puso detrás mío.

-Perdón por mi descortesía de no presentarme antes, soy Edward Masen, dueño del castillo y me he enamorado de ti.-

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola ! :D**

**Aquí está el capitulo que les prometí. **

**Les pido que sea un día si y el otro no, si me dejan 3 reviews actualizo el martes, si solo dos el miércoles, pero si son más les daré un breve adelanto ;****)**

**Ericka Wilberforce Lima**


	8. Chapter 8

**Observada**

**Cap. 5**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

Me quedé totalmente helada, lo que menos me esperaba era que algo o alguien confesara su amor hacia mí, menos en su frase de presentación.

-Disculpadme, no deseaba hacerlo así, pero es muy necesario, no confíes en nadie, ni en tu propio padre, no es oportuno ni bueno, debes tener en cuenta que todos te pueden mentir bajo sus propios intereses, has que ellos crean que tu les crees- me dijo, estaba muy descorsentada.

-¿Por que lo he de hacer?¿Tu quien eres para mí?- le dije.

-Nadie, no soy nadie para ti, pero hazlo por ti.-

-Eso no me convence-

Después de un rato esperando una contestación de su parte, me dí la vuelta y vi que estaba Caius, con una mirada expectante hacía mi.

-Señorita, no sabía que estuviera despierta y hablando con alguien y menos a estas horas, y no precisamente con una mujer. No se que pensaría su padre.- Dijo mirando hacia fuera del balcón.

-No se a que se refiere- le dije.

-Isabella yo he vivido muchas cosas que usted ni se imaginaría, he vivido tragedias que usted no las aguantaría, sencillamente no me puede engañar, a mi no.- dijo.

-Nadie estaba aquí y ahora si me disculpa necesito descansar y obviamente no puedo con usted aquí.-

-Vale, le entiendo, pero eso no significa que me haya creído su mentira, estaré expectante. Por cierto, ¿él no te ha dicho que bien hueles?- Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, salió del cuarto, no puede pegar ojo esa noche.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y Caius aún no se iba a mi este hecho me ponía los pelos de punta, era extraño, solo esa vez en la cena comió y después nada, siempre decía " no muchas gracias, comí en el pueblo y creo que me ha sentado mal", mi padre jamás se daba cuenta. No sabía que era, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

En este momento me encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín, casi metiéndome al bosque.

-Hola- dijo una vocesilla haciendo que me sobresaltase, cuando voltee vi a Vanessa- ¿Que haces?

-Pues leo y ¿tu?-

-Solo era curiosidad, ¿ tu confías en mi?

-Claro, ¿porque?- Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo a la nada.

-Caius me ha mentido, pero no solo él, ¿porque tuviste que nacer, eh? _El_ me dijo que sería suya por siempre y solo me usó, solo tomo mi cuerpo, _el_ me dijo que me amaría y yo caí, pero ahora me vengare con lo que más quiere...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola! :D**

**Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo y muchas gracias a todos los reviews, pero ahora si me ****enviáis 8, subiré mañana, si no lo haré hasta el jueves, en todo caso de que no sucedan imprevistos.**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Observada**

**Cap. 7**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

Cuando acabó de decir esto,se tiro y se quedo quieta, en posición fetal,como si estuviera asustada o planeando algo. Por mi parte no sabía que hacer, no le entendí del todo,pues no sabía a quien se refería, mi primera opción fue que se lo decía a Caius, pero al parecer no todo tenía que ver con él , además sus palabras no eran propias para una niña, eran de una mujer, una muy enamorada y resentida.

-¿Todo está bien?- dijo Caius, que no sabía de donde había salido, miraba entre asustado y divertido a Vanessa.- ¿Qué te pasa niña?

Ella se paró y miró a Caius con la mirada más envenenada que hubiera visto jamás, él solo soltó una breve carcajada y pareció que Vanessa hubiera tenido una revelación.

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito, para que yo lo viera!¡¿Qué tienes contra él o contra mi?- Gritó.

-Nada, solo me divierte y fue tu culpa por meterte con él.

-¡Cállate!

Yo no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaban hablando, solo sabía que Vanessa no solo era una niña, y que sin duda tampoco era una humana, o al menos no lo parecía.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días después de esto, no sabía cuantos en realidad, Vanessa ya no me hablaba y Caius se había ido, solo nos dijo que volvería, pero que por asuntos urgentes en Italia con su dos hermanos no podía quedarse más tiempo, por alguna razón dijo que no podía permitir que llegara la luna llena, que si lo hacía todo sería un caos y ellos serían ya unas bestias. Vanessa nunca se me acercaba y Caroline no me decía él porqué.

Me había dedicado a inspeccionar el castillo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me había encontrado con una biblioteca, muy vieja, tanto que parecía que el castillo se había construido alrededor de esa biblioteca. Pero en ella solo se encontraban una clase de libros, cada uno de ellos pienso que son satánicos, cada uno de ellos estaba escrito en diferente idioma, lo curioso es que alguien había escrito cosas alrededor de cada hoja, como un margen,no sabía lo que decía, eran como garabatos, palabras que jamás había visto, no era igual a ningún idioma, o abecedario, pero no sabía lo que tenían de contenido, ya que aún no había encontrado uno en mi idioma, al parecer el que dejó esto ahí no quería que nadie supiese lo que estaba escrito en esos libros.

Estaba analizando los libros cuando se oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta, yo baje a hurtadillas y mi padre empuñando una espada, ya que eran las doce de la noche.

-¡Charles, hemos hecho un trato, y ahora he venido a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, te he dado todo y es hora de que me des algo a cambio!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola !**

**Perdón por no subir antes, pero es que no tenía mucha inspiración, les vengo a proponer algo.**

**Lo que eh tratado de decir con lo del margen es que es la misma lengua o escritura de Voynich( va para mi padre que está leyendo mi historia) si lo quieren buscar como es, pongan el códice Voynich, trato de hacer referencia que él lo escribió y que él mismo se lo dio al señor que lo " encontró". **

**Si me dejáis 8 reviews yo subo un outtake de Observada de Edward. **

**¿Que les parece?**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Observada**

**Cap. 5**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

-¡No tengo nada y lo sabes!- Dijo mi padre- Debes esperar.

-Te he dicho lo que quiero, pero a ella no la puedo tocar, no es su destino estar conmigo.- Dijo la voz-¿No lo cree?

Cuando observé a mi padre noté que estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer y yo no me quería quedar ahí, por lo que salí corriendo y para mi suerte nadie me siguió. Después de tanto correr sin ningún rumbo observé que me encontraba en los más profundo del frío y oscuro bosque.

Seguí caminando, era aterrador, el frío me calaba hasta los huesos, pues solo había salido con mi bata para dormir, estaba pensando seriamente en volver a mi casa, pero justo en el momento de decidir, vi una cabañita, un poco vieja y algo tenebrosa, en ese momento no me interesaba, así que decidí entrar.

La cabaña era como cualquier otra, una sala al entrar, luego una pequeña cocina, que decidí no inspeccionar y dos cuartos y entré al que se me hizo más acogedor. Aunque por fuera me parecía el mejor cuarto, por dentro no, todo estaba completamente destruido, en el medio había un pentagrama invertido, el signo de Baphomet*, con una pintura del macho cabrío en medio. Había un libro al extremo del cuarto pero justo cuando iba a tomarlo una voz me sobresalto.

-Sal de aquí- dijo la misma voz aterciopelada.

-¿Porque?

-¡Ahora!- Su voz era muy amenazadora, por lo que hice lo que me pidió. Caminamos hacia el cuarto de peor apariencia, al entrar me di cuanta de que solo su fachada era la que atemorizaba. El me volteó para que lo encarase, yo bajé la mirada.

-No te quiero volver a verte ahí, ¿me entendiste?

-Sí- dije en un susurro, el me tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera.

-Perdona por tratarte así, una bella dama como tú no lo merece.- dijo regalándome la más bella sonrisa torcida que había visto.

- No te preocupes- el levantó su mano y acarició mi mejilla, sus dedos pasaban suavemente sobre mi piel, y no pude evitar colocar mi cara en su palma.

Él y yo caminamos hacia la cama que había en medio del cuarto. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, no era mi primer beso, pero aún así no podía respirar. _ Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo. Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos. _El beso se fue volviendo más apasionado y lentamente nos fuimos tirando en la cama...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo se, me he tardado a horrores, fue una falta de inspiración, pero aquí estoy ! :D**

**Baphomet* **Es un demonio, según algunos, se le vincula con el macho cabrío de los aquelarres, como así también Satanás u otrosdemonios menores.

**Lo que está en cursiva, como algunas se dieron cuenta, es sacado de Crepúsculo, en el capitulo **_ Confesiones._

**Espero que les haya gustado, les pido 5 reviews y se los subo el sábado a mas tardar, se los prometo.**_  
_

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Observada**

**Cap. 7**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba muy aturdida o mejor dicho confusa, tal vez porque me encontraba sola, pero sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, al recordar eso me ruboricé. Cuando me levanté y vestí, noté una nota en el piso de madera.

Esta decía:

_"Sé que tienes muchas dudas y ahora estoy totalmente dispuesto a aclararlas, así que te espero en el claro a las cinco de la tarde. Cuida de mi corazón, que lo he dejado contigo"_

Eso hizo que mi curiosidad aumentara al igual que mi rubor, pero tenía que llegar rápidamente a mi casa y tal vez lograr que mi padre no sospechara que había pasado la noche afuera, si no mi padre me daría una muy buena reprimenda.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Vanessa me obstruyo el paso.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho de hacer lo que hiciste! Tú y el formaran lazos, muy fuertes, y ya lo han hecho, tú, tú...- Su mirada se quedo perdida, viendo al horizonte y a la vez no viendo a nada, estuvo un rato así hasta que volvió ha hablar.- Te matará, esa cosa de tu vientre te matará- después de decir esto soltó una fuerte carcajada y se fue corriendo feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al entrar no había nadie, más que las criadas, eso me tranquilizaba, pues mi padre debió pensar que seguiría dormida.

Esa mañana no me encontré más con Vanessa, esa niña tenía algo raro, pero por el momento no decidí preocuparme más que en mi cuadro del jardín, el cual me estaba quedando perfecto. Todas esas clases si habían surgido efecto.

Por la tarde, justo a las cinco y sin que nadie me viera, me fui hacía el claro. Al llegar vi a un hombre sentado justo en medio del claro, se encontraba dándome la espalda, mi amado.

Ya que estaba apunto de llegar, él se volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida verdaderamente hermosa.

-Buenas tardes, encantadora señorita.- Me saludó, yo solo incliné un poco la cabeza y él me indicó que tomáramos asiento en el verde pasto.- Me alegra que hayas venido y te confieso que por un momento creí que no vendrías, pues sinceramente yo no lo haría.

-Bueno, pero aquí me tienes y has de suponer que vengo deseosa de preguntarte mil cosas-

-No esperaba menos-

-Bien empecemos, ¿Que eres?

-Depende, mira muchos me llaman vampiro y otros demonio, puedes usar cualquiera de esas dos-

-Vale, ¿es cierta la leyenda?

-En cierta parte, yo soy de la época de disputas entre la religión anglicana y la católica en la Gran Bretaña, y sí, los anglicanos vendieron mi alma para conseguir la victoria, y bueno, los demonios cumplieron el pacto, es por eso que Isabel I o la Reina Virgen consiguió el trono e impuso la religión anglicana como la única en Inglaterra, pero, hay algo más, casi todos los vampiros son transformados por otros vampiros, pero yo no, como bien dice la leyenda vendieron mi alma, pero no a un vampiro si no a un demonio, los demonios no se dejan mostrar tan fácil como los vampiros, de hechos los demonios solo son cuatro, que se representan en el pentagrama, en la primera punta, la de en medio está el diablo, y en la otras sus cuatro generales, Astaroth*, Belcebú, Satanás y Lucifer, duques del infierno. A mí me transformó uno de ellos, Astaroth y eso me hace más peligroso, pues casi nadie conoce a los cuatro generales del diablo. Se puede decir que los vampiros son demonios como cabos, sin ninguna importancia, de hecho, los generales del diablo aquí solo hay tres, que no utilizan sus verdaderos nombres, son llamados los Volturis, Aro, Marco y Caius, que son Balcebú, Satanás y Astaroth, así que sí, Caius fue el que me transformó y toda su guardia es como yo, más poderosa que los demás vampiros, solo Baphomet, el no se unió a ellos y creo que se rebeló, de eso no estoy muy seguro.

-Ya- esa fue mi genial repuesta, Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Eres rara, ¿Lo sabías? Me enamoré de ti por eso, eres muy especial para mi.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti, ¿no?

_—Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra._

_— ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité._

_— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista_!

Estuvimos un rato en un silencio agradable, hasta que se oyó unos pasos de entra las hierbas, era Vanessa.

-Te odio- dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Vanessa, basta, tu sabías en lo que te metías, te lo advertí, no reclames ahora.- Dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y haciendo que me quedara detrás de el, para protegerme.

-¡Te odio- me volvió a decir Vanessa, luego vio a Edward y le dijo- Te amo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que esten bien, y bueno también espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

Astaroth*_ Según la demonología es el gran duque del infierno._

_Belcebú* En la demonología es el príncipe de los demonios._

_Lucifer* Es un ángel caído, según la biblia._

**Bueno espero sus reviews, y también que les haya gustado el cachito sacado de crepúsculo ;)**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Observada**

**Cap. 12**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas de aquel incidente, no he visto a Edward desde entonces, al igual que Vanessa, Caroline me trataba de evitar a toda costa y era más que claro que algo escondía.

Me encontraba desayunando con mi padre tranquilamente, justo ayer fue a pescar con uno de sus amigos, pero no lo prepararon hasta hoy. Los mayordomos se acercaron para dejarnos la comida,en cuanto pusieron el pescado en mi plato y me llego el olor de este me dio tanto asco que vomite ahí. Mi padre corrió alarmado hacía mi.- ¡Hija! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No lo creo- todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

Charlie me ayudo a subir a mi cuarto, también me trajeron un té de manzanilla, lo tomé y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté corrí la cortina de mi cuarto y por la posición del sol me percaté de que aproximadamente eran como las cuatro de la tarde, si no es que más. Bajé las escaleras un poco mareada, por acabar de despertar,me dirigía al jardín pues ya quería acabar el cuadro que tan hermoso me estaba quedando. Justo cuando estaba en la puerta alguien detrás de mi me agarró y me puso un pañuelo en la boca, trate de forcejear, pero fue en vano, después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando estuve despierta note que estaba en el mismo lugar donde Edward me dio nuestro primer beso,o mejor dicho, donde Edward me robo mi primer beso. Estaba muy oscuro aquí, en eso vi la luz de una vela y está la sujetaba Vanessa.

-He estado pensando esto mucho y creo que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad.- dijo

-¿De que hablas?

-Supongo que ya has escuchado sobre los niños de alma oscura, ¿no?- asentí - Bien, yo soy una de ellas, como ya sabrás, también sabes que le decimos el futuro a los demonios, conozco a otra como yo, me parece que se llama Jane, pero ese no es el tema. Edward en un tiempo no fue así, tan caballeroso como es ahora, antes era frío, sádico, no le importaba en los más mínimo los humanos. Hicieron que su alma pura se corrompiera, cuando eso sucedió tuvo a las mujeres que quiso, dinero, poder, todo lo que un hombre desearía. Su castigo, por así decirlo, es recordar a cada una de ellas, esas somos nosotras. Pero hay algo más, ninguna de ellas se enamoraron de él, solo yo, fui muy mala cuando humana, ególatra y mil cosas más. Sinceramente creí que nunca llegarías, pero lo has hecho, y ahora le tengo que ver enamorado, espero que ahora entiendas mi odio hacia ti.-

-No lo hago, no te hice nada, no tiene sentido tu odio hacia mi.

-¡ Te has enamorado de él, es lo único que basta para odiarte, se aman, a mi me negó el amor que a ti te da!

Iba a responderle cuando se oyeron pasos y tocaron la puerta.

-Bella cariño ¿estás ahí?

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si lo se está muy corto, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.**

**Pido una disculpa por lo que me he tardado, aquí una breve explicación, mi familia va abrir otro negocio y el lugar al lugar le faltan algunos arreglos y aparte como sabrán algunos, aquí en México ya son vacaciones de verano y entonces estoy trabajando para compradme útiles bonitos y alguna que otra chuchería, pido de nuevo disculpas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno ya tengo las ideas para los siguientes capítulos, así que si me dejan 5 reviews subo el lunes, pero si puedo mañana ;)**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Observada**

**Cap. 13**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

-Sí papá, aquí estoy, enseguida salgo.- dije asustada.

-¿Te encuentras indispuesta?-dijo un tonto preocupado, yo estaba verificando que ya no hubiera rastro alguno de Vanessa, después de un rato ahí encerrada, para calmarme, salí del pequeño cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías ahí dentro?- dijo mi papá evidentemente molesto.

-Solo estaba explorando, aún no conozco todo el castillo y no está demás conocerlo, ¿no crees?- dije tratando de que se calmara y milagrosamente lo hizo, por lo que no menciono más el tema.

Había pasado tiempo y no tenía rastro de Edward, tenía demasiado miedo de que ya no volviera y por ende no volverlo a ver, a parte me había sentido mal últimamente, vómitos, cambios de humor, etc. yo decía que era por lo de Edward.

Mi padre me había avisado que viajaría a la capital y se quedaría por tiempo indefinido ahí, también que de regreso no vendría solo, vendría con el uno de sus amigos, según palabras de el, para pasar un tiempo con nosotros y porque el tenía un pariente en esta misma ciudad.

Y aquí me encontraba, yo pensando en mi lecho, aún sin poderme dormir. De pronto oí como alguien abría la ventana, pero cuando me iba a voltear alguien me puso la mano en la boca, una gélida mano.

-Bella- me susurró esa voz tan familiar y aterciopelada que había extrañado. Cuando me dí la vuelta vi su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan anonada estaba que no supe cuando me dio un abrazo, yo se lo devolví casi al instante, trate de abrazarle tan fuerte para que no se me escapara de nuevo.

-Te he extrañado- dije empezando a llorar sin razón.

-Mi vida, no me llores, yo te he extrañado igual o más que tú, cielo, así que ven aquí y dame un beso- se fue acercando a mi y yo acorte la distancia para besarle apasionadamente.

-Te amo- me repetía entre besos.

-¿A donde habías ido?- dije cuando se acabo la sesión de besos.

-Estaba arreglando unos asuntos.-

-¿Cuales?- dije no convencida por la respuesta que me dio, el solo suspiro.

-Eran asuntos con respecto a ti- eso solo logro que mi curiosidad fuera más grande- Debo de transformarte, es obligatorio, no quieren sacrificarme, ya que con el paso del tiempo tu vas a morir, de seguir siendo humana, y si tu mueres yo buscaría la forma de de irme contigo, y ellos me dice que les soy mu valioso y que por ningún motivo me mataran, y según ellos si mueres no quieren verme sufrir por toda la eternidad, así que te transformaran, o ellos o yo. Lo que les eh ido a pedir es tiempo, me han dado poco, pero me dieron y yo te vengo a suplicar que me dejes transformarte ¿aceptas?- asentí- te amo- dijo dándome otro beso.

* * *

Después de esa noche todo volvió a la normalidad, lo único extraño es que seguía con mareos, nauseas, ya aparentemente sin razón alguna, toda vía no llegaba mi padre, pero me había escrito una carta diciendo que estaba bien y que no me preocupara por nada, también que se iba a tardar unos días más, tal vez unas dos semanas, pero eso ya era mucho.

Estaba pensando en mi padre y Edward cuando recordé, tenía dos semanas de retraso, no me había venido mi sangrado menstrual y yo siempre era muy puntual, recordé que una vez leí en un libro que si una mujer tenía un retraso estaba esperando un bebe y que este solo podía ser concebido por relaciones entra un hombre y una mujer, yo solo lo había hecho con Edward, el era un vampiro no un hombre, pero yo no lo había hecho con alguien más.

Me pare bruscamente del pasto, ya que me encontraba en el jardín pintando mi cuadro, y al hacerlo sentí perfectamente como alguien me daba un patada en mi vientre, fue cuando lo supe.

Estaba embarazada.

* * *

Cuando se lo comente a Edward me creyó que era suyo, y no pudo hacer nado, pues abortar era muy riesgo so, así que opte por tenerlo, el no pareció muy contento, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

Hoy mi padre llegaba, así que lo estaba esperando muy ansiosa, a el y a su misterioso amigo, estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la sala y acariciando mi vientre, cuando oí el coche, hoy esta lluvioso, como cualquier día en Inglaterra, del coche bajaron dos hombres con capas para cubrirse de la lluvia. Tardaron siglos en llegar, o al menos eso me lo pareció, el primero que entro fue mi padre obstruyen dome la vista para ver quien era el otro hombre.

-¡Hola cariño!- dijo mi padre dándome un beso y un abrazo, detrás de el estaba un hombre con rizos que parecían oro, se estaba acercando a mi para estrecharme la mano.

-Mucho gusto señorita, soy Carlisle Cullen- dijo

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si ya se, quieren lincharme, desollar me, desmembrar me y muchas cosas más, lo siento enserio que eh andado muy ocupada.**

**En está semana termino este fic, ya que como algunos saben, en México primaria, secundaria y preparatoria regresan a clases y 2° año es mas difícil, solo voy a poder escribir one-shots y de hecho ya tengo el epilogo, solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo.**

**El castillo que aparece en la portada es el es que me inspire ;) **

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se exactamente cuando subo el otro capitulo, espero que para el jueves o si se puede mañana.**

**Pasad a ver la nueva de mis historias **_La_ Hada** se me ocurrio en un momento de locura por las hadas, besos a todas y espero sus reviews.**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Observada**

**Cap. 14 (Último)**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

El señor Carlisle era un vampiro, eso estaba claro. No entendía por que mi padre debía juntarse solo con vampiro. Desde que le dije a Edward de mi embarazo casi no lo veía, el me decía que estaba arreglando varias cosas que al parecer no quería que las supiese, pues cuando le preguntaba acerca de eso solo me respondía tres palabras y me cambiaba el tema. Por mi parte trataba de hacer notar lo menos posible mi embarazo, estaba segura de que Charlie no sospecha nada, dado a que el es muy despistado, pero con Carlisle era otro cuento, es muy astuto, por lo que he podido notar. Edward y el no se habían topado, no quería ni imaginarme como reaccionaría Edward.

Vanessa era otro cantar, siempre que la veía me miraba con un odio que no creía que cupiera en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el ella, también veía un cierto grado de tristeza, pero nunca lo demostraba demasiado, su orgullo yel odio eran primero. Edward me dijo que por ella no me preocupara, no me haría nada solo por el,pero que aún así no me le acercara demasiado o estuviera solo con ella.

-Señorita Isabella- me llamo Carlisle, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

-Depende- dije con cierto grado de desconfianza.

-Se que conoces a un Edward y se que sabes que es, eso no tienes que ocultármelo, también se que estás embarazada-

-Yo...- no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Perdón, no debí de soltártelo tan de pronto, pero las noticias vuelan, y todos en Volterra hablan de esto, quería ver a mi antiguo amigo, pero me encuentro con su esposa, es un gusto conocerte- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, la cual yo correspondí- has ocultado bien tu embarazo, estoy segura de que tu padre no sabe nada, ni lo sospecha, pero igual tu debes de cuidarlo, puede que le hagas daño apretando tu corse demás.

-No lo hago, pero no creo que lo pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo.

-Hablare con Edward- dijo mientras se iba caminando.

* * *

Conforme los días pasaban, el embarazo se hacía más notorio, Edward, Carlisle y yo habíamos ideado un plan par mi desaparición. La coartada era que yo me "escape" con un muchacho, que era Edward, el supuesto hijo de Carlisle,sería algo de lo más común para muchachas de mi edad.

Hoy se llevaría acabo este plan, ya que hoy mi padre salía y no llegaba hasta en la noche, yo solo puedo dejaruna carta para el, le enviaría una cada mes.

* * *

Cuando el Señor Charlie llegó a su casa, notó que nadie estaba en ella, pensando que su hija estaría dormida fue a su cuarto, al llegar a este no había nada de su hija, más que su cama tendida y en medio había una carta dirijida a el con la letra de su hija.

_Querido Charlie:_

_Se que cuando estés leyendo esto ya no estaré en el castillo, me voy con mi amado. Me he enamorado del hijo de Carlisle, mucho antes de que tu lo conocieras, perdón, pero sabía que tu no aceptarías que me casará con su hijo, tu ya tenias otros planes para mi, no coincidíamos en lo que queríamos, yo no quería casarme con nadie sin haberlo conocido. Te diré algo, ya no soy virgen y estoy esperando un bebe, lo siento, yo no podría vivir si tu descubrieras que alguien ya me había tomado como suya, sería una deshonra para ti y tu buen nombre, se que lograrás evitar las preguntas sobre mi, solo te pido que seas feliz. _

_Nunca volveré, no soy capaz de hacerlo, te quiero demasiado, te escribiré si así lo deseas, cada mes te llegará una carta, la estará aquí mismo, donde encontraste está, y si tu deseas escribirme ponla en el mismo lugar, cuídate._

_ Tu hija, Isabella._

Muy lejos entra las espesura del bosque, había una cabañita, en ella se encontraban una mujer o mejor dicho vampiresa con su pareja y otro vampiro. La mujer tenía en sus brazos acunando a una bebe, con una sonrisa en la cara. La niña apenas se estaba quedando dormida, la vampiresa estaba siendo observada por un vampiro de cabello cobrizo e igual con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el vampiro de cabello color rubio solo los veía de reojo mientras leía un libro.

-Mi pequeña Renesmee- dijeron Edward y Bella al unísono.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sip, este es el final de todo,no se preocupen que aún falta el epilogo, ese ya lo tengo escrito, así que ustedes dicen, 7 reviews y lo subo mañana, si no hasta el sábado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, no le pondré que está completa hasta que suba el epilogo, ya deseo leer sus reviews ;)**

**Gracias a yodas las que me leyeron, gracias **_Maru- Chan, Salamita Cullen, lobalunallena, rachelcullen14, maryroxy, V1V1, Timberlake, Gabymuse, camela, Mariie.A Cullen, Caro swan cullen, ExodoOo, vanecullencipriano, vampire-girls97 y a mi papá que me está leyendo, te quiero ;)_

_**Ericka Wilberforce Lima**  
_


	15. Epilogo

**Observada**

**Epilogo.**

**La historia es totalmente mía y los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

En la sala del castillo Masen- Swan se encontraban un grupo de personas subastando todas las pertenencias de dicho castillo.

-Bien señores, vamos a proseguir con la subasta de este castillo- dijo el subastador, ya de la tercera edad.-Temo decir que ya solo queda una última cosa, un cuadro, que se dice que fue pintado por una muchacha, que cuentan que es un fantasma que sigue rondando por los pasillos de esta inmenso castillo, está muchacha, cuentan, fue poseída o enamorada por el mismísimo demonio, y verdad este la maldijo para que vagara durante toda la eternidad. La es que son puros cuento, o al menos eso quiero creer, pero el cuadro es una verdadera obra de arte, en el se puede observar un hombre viendo fijamente y a la vez muy escondido al que pinto el cuadro, también se ve a una niña, que cuentan, es la maldad en su estado más puro, de hecho, nadie sabe que quiere representar el cuadro, ni quien la pintó. Mejor empecemos con la subasta.

Las personas empezaron a decir sus ofertas, pero justo cuando iban a decir "vendido" inexplicablemente se apagaron las luces, toda le gente se alarmó, pero ninguna se para y se fue, cuando volvieron a encenderse, el subastador yacía muerto en el suelo, degollado y el cuadro totalmente destrozado, le habían arrancado donde se encontraba pintado el hombre de cabello cobrizo y con la sangre del subastador escribieron en la pared:

**Te odio Isabella.**

* * *

**Espero leernos pronto y espero sus reviews.**

_**Ericka Wilberforce Lima.**_


End file.
